howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Name I noticed that Astrid has been moved to Astrid Hofferson. If so, doesn't that mean that Hiccup should be moved to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III? Manga Maniac 19:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : well i dont think so i just think that they all shoud have a first and lsat name Bit late to object isn't it? But on your complaint, Hiccup is one of the special cases who you never name by first and last name without the middle one and the III part. You will probably never hear the name Hiccup Haddock or Hiccup Haddock III. Also it sounds stupid, but that's beside the point. Manga Maniac 17:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : oh put a sock in it geez That's not very nice :( Manga Maniac 15:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) world anit nice Why doesnt Hiccup have this If Astrid has a place for Love on her info box and Hiccup doesnt? Like how is that fair? Doesn't Hiccup like Astrid back? Don't you guys think we should add a section on his role in the television series? His role in Riders of Berk will be slightly diffenrent than in the film. His character will be growing and his relationships with lots of characters will change slightly. I don't know what you guys think, but I think it would be a good idea as soon as some more episodes come on.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I think that we should have a section on his role in the television series. It's true that it would be quite different. :Salience72 (talk) 02:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah good idea to wait for other episodes then I'll start editing I love to do that (I wrote down the plots of the two episodes) so I'm gonna wait untill the TV series starts. Dragonluvr5 (talk) 17:53, March 17, 2014 (UTC)Rosabeth (talk) 19:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :there is a seprate wiki for the tv series,dreamworks:dragons wiki isn't this wiki on the movies only? :one of many fiction experts, Rider ringer 47 (talk) 15:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible... that the books take place three generations after the movie? i mean, is Hiccup (movie) ever addressed as Hiccup Horrendous Hadlock III? And it would also make sense, as the book dragons could take place after RIders of Berk, because of their discovering of "more dragons-new dragons." And what about them training dragons in the book? but i don't want a response like- "No, geese you idiot movies are very different from books" I GET THAT. ~ ~ ~ ~ No I don't think so, cause in the books Hiccup is 10-12 1/2, but in the movie he's 14-16 Hiccupteenlover101 (talk) 01:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteenlover101 He is 15 in the first movie and twenty in the second movie they say that a few times in the second movie that they starte to train dragons 5 years earlier. Miss magic is awsome (talk) 09:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hiccup is currently 14 in the books. And the plot is very very ''different to the movies where he is 14. As for the first post, I thought that too. The only thing that was blowing a hole in it for me before the second movie came out was more or less everyone's names being the same. Munchkinkit (talk) 21:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Film Hiccup STRONGLY parallels the story of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I in the books, over a thousand years before HHHIII. The only things that force them to be distinct are the details of how he befriended the dragons and ended the interspecies war. Film Hiccup befriends a Night Fury named Toothless, book Hiccup the First befriends a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus named the Wodensfang. The book's dragon army is led by Merciless (aka The Green Death), who backs down from the threat of the Dragon Jewel, while the film's dragons are led by the Red Death, who is killed. Also, when HHHI befriended Wodensfang the Hooligans had not yet settled on Berk.Not a Dinosaur (talk) 23:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC) More information from the books I suggest adding some more information about Hiccup that comes from the book, for example: being the greatest swordsman in archepelago according to the book "How to Steal a Dragon's Sword". 19:09, March 6, 2013 (UTC)A fan of the books, movie, and tv show someome wiped the inf from the templete for the books,i would put it back,but i have never read them.is there anyone elese who could do that? one of many fiction experts, Rider ringer 47 (talk) 15:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Now I put in several new quotes. Hopefully all of them qualify as "notable", but that aside, they are in cronological order. So if anyone adds more or takes some away, please try and remeber to put them in correct order of when he said them. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hiccup's scar If you look closely, Hiccup has a scar on his chin. It isn't seen until the end of the movie, after the battle with the Red Death. Since then, it seems to appear and disappear. It is in most of the shorts, but not in the series, which could mean it has healed, but it appears in the poster for HTTYD 2. What are your thoughts of this scar? Budget priorities or something else? Sincerely, Fishlegs4ever1 I thought that was actually there for the ''whole movie. You see it when he's lying on his desk rolling his pencil up and down. But to answer your question, the scar probably disappeared from the TV show for budget reasons - considering how much else in the show is several grades short of the movie. We only see Hiccup in his vest, not his apron or flight gear, and the vest isn't even fur like in the movie. And I hated how they threw in a blizzard episode and didn't show them wearing heavier clothes; of course, on reflection I realized that they were probably acclimated to freezing temperatures (given Hiccup's two descriptions of Berk), but that's not the point. DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 13:41, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Family Under his 'Family' section it says Hiccup II is his great grandfather, however that is wrong because Hiccup II was his great uncle. Hiccup's actual great grandfather is Chucklehead. I agree that is true in the books, but...well, Snotlout's dad wasn't named Spitelout in the books. All the relationships changed a little in transition from Cowell's books to the Dreamworks series. Maybe in the movieverse, Hiccup II really is great-grandfather to the Hiccup we all know and love. DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 13:40, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Strength Hiccup has been shown to be able to lift an axe, and hold Astrid back, and keep her from killing Snotlout. Therefore it seems that either he is not as weak as initially thought, or he has gotten significantly stronger since the first movie. He was also able to pick up Astrid and put her on toothless in Fright of Passage when she was paralized. I would say he's gotten stronger one of many fiction experts, Rider ringer 47 (talk) 15:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hiccup's Age What's his age in the movie? Is it 14 or 15 (The sequel takes place 5 years after the first movie)? I'm different from all those guys, Phil. I can go the distance!!! 21:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) He's 15 in the first film, seeing how he is 20 in the second one. Megadracosaurus (talk) 15:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC) actually that is incorrect,he is 14 in the first movie,15 in dragons,riders/defenders of berk,and 20 in the second movie one of many fiction experts, Rider ringer 47 (talk) 22:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) How do you know that? Megadracosaurus (talk) 07:09, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Films vs Books This page deals almost exclusively with Hiccup in the film franchise. The few times when things from the books are mentioned, they only interupt the flow and make the article confusing. I propose we make a seperate page for book Hiccup that can do him justice, and remove all mention of the books from this page (except for a link to book Hiccup's page, naturally), thereby improving this page's comprehensibility. I'm reluctant to make such a change without anyone else's input.Not a Dinosaur (talk) 23:16, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Tabview format I'd like to know what the rest of you think about using tabview to display the information from books and movies. Here you can find a link that explains how this works. If many people like this format we could put it in practice in more pages. One thing I'd like to know is if the loading times are too big for some of you and if this works properly on mobile devices. If you have any other feedback post it here too.Neilandio (talk) 00:27, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I think it's better like this. I don't know why anyone didn't think of that at first. The loading times isn't too long and it works on my mobile. OVERPOWERED99 (talk) 04:36, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The tabs are excellent. I can't quite get the hang of editing it, though. Particularly the box of vital statistics, which has some inaccurate information in it. =D Not a Dinosaur (talk) 21:22, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Page seems like it needs a bit of organizing Coming from other wikis, this page looks very long. For a main character 2 tabs at the top of the page does not seem like it is nearly enough. The page just looses clarity once it becomes too long. Other wikis go so far as to make certain tabs their own subpanels, as to split the talk swell as the page. This Wiki is already a bit weird because all of the meta does not coin side with other meta. I'm not sure what exactly is the best way to break it down, but I would greatly suggest having multiple subpanels. Perhaps it would be best to keep this page and add a single subagent for the book. Then their would be 2 pages each containing 4 tabs. |} |} Overview *Personality *Appearance *Abilities Synopsis*History(Background) *Synopsis Relations*Relations *Enemies *Dragon Relations Other*Trivia *Quotes *Image gallery *External Links 03:35,10/6/2015 10:35, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Thornshade It hiccup thornshade,s trainer?